Everything's Out
by TheOneHabeshaHoncho
Summary: After Sam kisses Freddie, everything she's been hiding, all the insecurities and emotions begin flooding out. Running away won't work this time, not with the school lock in. No, she is stuck with Freddie and Carly until morning.  Not so tough anymore.
1. Chapter 1  Shock

**Hi I'm Gracie! This is my first Fanfic. I 3 Seddie! I hope you like this. I put a little more drama between them than there is in the show to make it more interesting..**

_****Our stor**__**y begins immediately after iOMG , the moment Sam pulls away from her dramatic kiss w/ Freddie**_

Sam backed away and felt as though her knees would fail her at any moment. She couldn't breathe, her mind was everywhere at once and she was simply standing there like a dunce.

She finally spoke, "Sorry."

To her surprise, Freddie didn't look disgusted and didn't flood her with questions right then. At the moment he just stood there, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

He spoke up, in a low voice, almost hesitant, "S'cool."

"I, uhm. Well, oh God." Sam said in almost a desperate tone. Finally the embarrassment she was waiting for had hit her; she turned away from Freddie and walked towards the inside of the school.

There, she was faced with a freaked-out carly, with whom she was not in the mood for, and continued to walk slowly past. That walk turned into a run the moment she heard her name being called from behind. Sam had no idea where she was going. She just couldn't be _here_. Not with _her_ knowing. _How could I let myself be so stupid? _She thought. _So, so careless. God what is wrong with me._ Her mind raced.

Finally, she reached the corridors at the front of the school, and to her exasperation, remembered this was a lock in. She couldn't escape, at least not now. Tears streaming down the sides of her face, she fell backward onto the door and slid down to curl up on the ground. _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen,_ she thought._ Not like this, not like this. _

Freddie stood silent outside the auditorium. He was sweating down his back and if his heart beat any faster it would begin to physically hurt. _I should have known, _he cursed himself silently.

Slowly, methodically, his mind began to do a play by play of what just happened between him, Fredward Benson, and _her _Samantha Puckett. The same Sam that is renowned for her distaste and almost hatred towards Fredward Benson. The same Sam that teases and toys with Freddie on a daily basis to a point where when she finally began acting civil towards him, it worried him and Carly half to death. _She kissed me_, he thought, unsure if it had actually happened or if he simply hallucinated.

"No," he said to himself, "She really kissed me." He reached his fingertips up to brush the spot where her warm lips had recently and briefly been placed. This is Sam. This isn't just some girl. This is bacon loving, Freddie hating, violent, obnoxious, wild, carefree, Sam Puckett. The same _Sam Puckett that is apparently in love with me,_ he thought, eyes widening, breath falling short.

At that same moment he heard the loud double doors behind him slam closed and came back down to earth. "Sam!" He yelled, his voice failed him at first but came back right away. "Please, Sam, wait!" Turning, he ran, as fast as he could toward the inside of the school and found himself standing in front Carly as he searched the room with a heavy glare above her head.

"Did that just happen?" She breathed; her jaw seemed to be inches from the ground.

Not taking his eyes down from his skim of the room he replied, "I'm as shocked as you are. But I need to find her Carly," He finally looked down to meet Carly's confused expression, "Which way did she go?"

Seeming to finally return to calm, Carly said "She walked right past me. She didn't even look me in the eye. And when I called her name she started running and headed towards the front of the school."

"Thanks," Freddie spoke as he walked past Carly, not giving her a second glance. "Sam has some explaining to do."

Sam blinked her eyes for about the fiftieth time since she started crying. Suddenly, giggles began to escape her dry throat. Her laughter began to sound almost hysterical as she spoke to herself, chastising her actions. " 'Sam Puckett. Don't mess with her. She's the toughest girl you'll ever meet. Doesn't put up for anything. Always headstrong. Wild.' Look at me now," she spoke bitterly. "Sitting alone in a dark hallway crying my eyes out for a boy that will never love me, not so tough huh? What happened to you Sam? Before, you did what you want, said what you want, never caring about the consequences. You went too far this time Puckett. Too far."


	2. Chapter 2  Meltdown

**Heres Chapter 2! Please leave your thoughts ! I need to know if you guys like it.**

With her face finally dry of tears, Sam Puckett closed her swollen eyes and tried to rationalize what was going to happen next. _What can I do,_ she asked herself. Freddie knows now and _she_ obviously watched. _How can I ever look my best friends in the eye again?_

Outside she could hear the pitter-patter of rain beginning. When you live in Seattle the sound of rain is never a surprise.

To calm herself, Sam began to hum the song her dad sang to her every time it rained outside, that is, before he left. She was small then, but even now, she can recite every word.

"_The rain is falling, oh so hard."_

"_The rain, it falls on me."_

"_What can I do to save myself?"_

"_I know, I'll find a tree."_

"_But trees are scarce and I am soaking now. What can I do? "_

"_It's seeping now, the rain it is, down, down to my shoes."_

Sam smiled and opened her eyes only to see an angry Freddie coming down the hall looking dead at her. What now? She hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Sam Puckett," Freddie growled as his breathing seamed to descend back to normality. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Sam asked profoundly, trying to string this out as long as she could.

"The hell do you mean what? Right about a minute ago you had your lips all over me and I don't get so much as an explanation?" Freddie questioned.

"Look," Sam began to stand but found that her legs weren't willing and nearly fell to the hard unforgiving ground, but Freddie jumped in and caught her by the arms. Lifting her he spoke cautiously, "Sam are you okay?"

Angrily, she pulled away from him, "I'm fine. And what do you care?"

"Sam what's that supposed to mean? I just wanted to know you're alright."

"Why?" She questioned, eyes watering but she wouldn't let anything spill out. Not in front of Freddie. "Why do you care whether or not I'm alright? Why do you care why I kissed you back there?" She reached her hand up and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I torture you. I make fun of you. I injure you physically and emotionally every day. I do the best I can at pushing you away," By now she was almost talking to herself. "I prank you. I sabotage your life." Her arms were shaking now, her voice trembling. "How can you still be my friend?" She looked at him, almost desperately and was surprised to hear a choking sound coming from her own throat. _No,_ she thought, I will never cry in front of him.

Freddie couldn't stand seeing Sam this way. Not Sam. Carly sure. But Sam has always been the strong one you turn to for comfort. And now, now look at her_. She's breaking down and I have no idea what to say. _

So he didn't say anything. He simply stepped forward and caught her shaking wrists in his hands and pulled her to him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around what once was a ball of fire and rage and power. This, what he held, was far more fragile. He was afraid to squeeze her any tighter to him if not to break her.

"You really want to know?" He said as he slowly let her down with him onto the ground in his arms.

She replied only by burying her head deeper into his chest.

"It's because of who you are Sam. I see straight through the bully act you give me, and I see you. You are my best friend, how could I not forgive you as easily as I would Carly."

Against his chest Sam spoke up. "Stop."

But it came out as a soft whimper and Freddie continued.

"You are always the first person I come to with news about anything. You are there for me when things get serious. You act like you don't care sometimes, but when it comes down to you're there. I can talk to you about anything, joke with you about anything and I always feel better if I tell you about what's bothering me. Even if you reply with a snippy comment."

This time Freddie had to have heard Sam speak up, because she pulled her head back to look at him and said again, "Stop."

Once again he ignored her, lost in his own train of thought. "For God's sake you were my first kiss Sam."

"I said Stop!" She screamed at him, eyes shut, and mouth trembling.

He finally looked down at her and shut up. "I didn't finish." She whispered. But Freddie was close enough to hear every word.

"Look," she opened her eyes to look at Freddie's face. She analyzed his expression, trying to read into what he was feeling right now, seeing this totally different side to Samantha Puckett would send anyone else reeling, but to her amazement, Freddie's face seemed, calm. At the very most he looked extremely worried. _About me?_ She thought in wonder. She quickly sent these thoughts away though, no point in getting your hopes up.

"What I did back there was just, it was, it was nothing." She stumbled with her words, avoiding Freddie's eyes the seemed to look right through her. "I'm sorry if I disgusted you. And I know that your heart belongs to Carly. I know that it always will. So if you can forget about it, so can I."

Freddie took a long time before answering, "What in God's name are you talking about? What happened back there was not 'nothing'. And I can assure you," he seemed to be a little hesitant in his voice, "That kiss was anything but disgusting." At this, Sam looked away, unsure of how to respond. "As for carly," he spoke slowly now, careful with his words, "I don't think my heart belongs to her or anyone for that matter. I did love her that way, once, but a good friend of mine taught me that sometimes what you think is love doesn't always turn out to be so."

"What do you want me to say to that Freddie?" Sam asked quietly, still not looking at him.

"Nothing that isn't the truth Sam."

"I think you already know the truth."

"I'm not going to believe it until I hear it from you."

"Pssh," She laughed bitterly, "As if it would ever make any difference.

Just as Freddie was about to make a comeback, the Intercom overhead switched on and Principal Franklin's voice rang out through the empty corridor. "All Female students report to the auditorium for Sleeping Hour. All boys please report to the gym."

"That's my cue," Sam said as she stood slowly and turned to walk down the hall to the auditorium, not giving Freddie a backwards glance.

His sigh rang out through the hall and he made sure Sam heard him as he yelled to her, already at the auditorium doors, "This isn't over!"

**Chapter 3 is on the way peoples! But until then please please pleaaase tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3 Spoiler: Sam and Carly have a LOT to discuss. And an unexpected character steps in between Seddie. **


	3. Chapter 3  Rage

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for the awesome responses. :-) **

**Chapter 3!**

*****Now when you read this, remember, the whole gang is a little more mature, and there isn't much humor. More romance and emotion. This isn't rated PG so don't get surprised at some of the things I throw in to spice it up.**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE. **

**Alrighty, here we go: **

Sam felt a flood of relief swim through her as she squirmed out of Freddie's arms and rushed to the Auditorium. Finally her heart was beating at a healthier pace.

_What just happened? _She thought, burrowing her eyebrows. _Since when did Freddie look at me that way? He only ever looks at __her__ like that. Never me._

_What are you saying? _Another voice in the back of her mind chastised, _He could never think of you the way he thinks of __her__. It's as simple as that._

Stepping into the Auditorium Sam had realized who she would have to inevitably face now. _Carly_.

Keeping her eyes low, so not to make any eye contact with Carly who was now burning her eyes into Sam's back, Sam grabbed her sleeping bag from the stage and turned abruptly to the double doors so that she could sleep peacefully outside.

That peace was quickly shattered by an outraged Carly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carly demanded staring straight into Sam's eyes as she slid out of her sleeping bag to sit criss-cross on the ground.

Looking up, Sam answered Carly's question with another, "Do you love him?"

"What?" Carly looked incredulous. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question Carls." Sam said looking up at her best friend with an indignant and stubborn look.

Carly looked away for a moment and thought about what she felt for Freddie, about how she felt about what had just happened. Carly and Freddie had tried being together before, but soon they learned that the love they thought was shared was nothing but gratefulness on Carly's side, and an old crush on Freddie's. Carly felt nothing romantic towards her best friend.

Finally putting her thoughts together, Carly spoke loudly and directed her anger towards Sam, "No. At least, not in that way. Now you answer mine. Why didn't you tell me?"

Laughing to herself, Sam spoke softly, looking down and pulling strands of grass from the ground. "Because I thought that someday, you two would get together again, just like everyone else in this school thinks. How could I tell you something I couldn't even admit to myself until today? After you told me what Freddie's computer app said about me, I tried not to believe it. Look at yourself Carls, your beautiful, funny, kind, gentle, loving; the perfect girl. Now look at me. Sam Puckett, wild, obnoxious, grungy, disobedient, crazy Sam Puckett. You have absolutely no idea what it is like to be constantly compared to _you_. "

Carly took a few seconds before answering, unable to conjure up the right words. "You, you were _jealous_ of me?"

"Of course I was," Sam mumbled. "Everyone sees the way the nub looks at you; you of all people know what he thinks of you. How could I just up and announce my feelings for him? He hates me, you know. He may not be able to admit it to himself, or even know it yet, but I know he does. He has to. You know why? Because I made it that way. I made it so that he will never, ever feel anything for me. I pushed and pushed him away. But you know what pisses me off the most? _He keeps coming back._ He keeps forgiving and forgetting. Slowly getting closer and closer to my heart. To a point where I though _hey, maybe if I act a little nicer like you Carls, I might actually have a chance._ How stupid. He saw straight through that and confronted me right away. I didn't know what the chizz to say so I just blew it off and changed the subject. And when you told me about the results of that app, and tried to squish me into Brad, I realized it for sure. I love him. And I hate myself for feeling that way."

"Why?" Carly asked softly as she sat down in front of her best friend to hold her hands, as if they were little girls again.

"What?"

"Why can't you let yourself love him?" Carly asked, sounding as if she were thinking aloud.

"Because of who I am. Because I can't be loved. Not by someone like _him._ Freddie is kind, smart, funny, resourceful, loyal, reliable, and he looks like something straight out of a magazine," She could go on for hours but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Carly, "Everything I'm not and everything you are." Once again she brought her reasoning back down to Carly.

"Don't do that." Carly spoke as if she were warning a child not to chew on small toys, "Don't let your stupid insecurities keep you from him. Keep you from love."

"I can't remember the last time you were so serious." Sam joked.

"I can't remember the last time I saw the little girl in you," Carly smiled, "I think she's been hiding. But from what?"

Freddie Benson sat with his head against the gymnasium wall counting the ceiling tiles for the 3rd time now. Just as his eyelids were beginning to slide down he felt another sleeping bag plop down beside him and turned to see his friend Brad, who he'd previously believed was the love interest of one Sam Puckett. _Sam._ He'd meant what he'd said. What happened between them isn't going to just disappear, and life isn't going to just keep on moving.

Pulling Freddie out of his clouded thoughts, Brad spoke up, "So Sam, she uh, seems pretty hot right?"

"Sure, I guess." Freddie said, beginning to feel uncomfortable. Brad never really spoke much and usually when he did it was small talk or tech talk. Freddie never really talked to Brad about girls before.

"She sure has been spending a lot of time with me, err, I mean us."

"Yeah?" Freddie wanted to know where Brad was going with this.

"You think she might be into me? Man, what I would do to hit that," He raised his eyebrows at Freddie in a mischievous glance.

_What the hell?_ "Shut up Brad," Freddie spoke now with his teeth clenched. He was surprised at the wave of defensive anger that swam through him right now. He isn't usually so irritable.

"What? You have to admit the girl's got a nice ass. I think I might ask her out dude."

"Goddamnit Brad," Freddie growled between his teeth, "If you don't shut the hell up, I swear I will punch the bullshit out of you."

Angrily, Brad rebutted, "Well damn Freddie if you want the little bitch take her. I just wanted to shag her once or twice. Yeesh." Brad threw his hands in the air in a sort of "She's All Yours" gesture.

With that Freddie cracked, not just from Brad's unexpected and obnoxious comments about Sam, but also from everything that happened to him. The frustration and confusion he'd been stifling all night came flooding out in a series of punches aimed directly at Brad's face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" He yelled as Mr. Howard hauled Freddie off of a battered and defenseless Brad. He wasn't sure how long he had been pummeling the boy; time seemed to become abstract, and distorted.

"Fight!" Some random girl screamed though the Auditorium.

Sam and Carly both turned to see several girls leaving the Auditorium headed for the Gym. Sam may have been disoriented for the moment but she didn't let that stop her from getting a good look at a fight as she gathered Carly and easily swam through the sea of excited girls surrounding the Gymnasium.

As she pulled an unwilling Carly beside her, Sam stepped into the Gym corridor to get a glance at the fight. But all she could really see over the head of all the rowled up boys was the mangled mess of what once was her friend Brad. Screaming at Carly, she pushed her way once again through this second layer of people to crouch down and inspect their Intern and occasional Brownie-Savior.

"God what happened to you Brad?" Sam asked, completely shocked and angry at whoever could have done this to such a nice guy like Brad. She may not have been in love with the guy, but he was her friend.

Speaking heavily through the blood in his mouth, Brad managed to spill out two unrecognizable syllables, "Frrh-dhu."

Sam felt very sorry for the poor boy and clenched her fists as the nurse took him away._ How could anyone do something like that to Brad for Pete's sake?_ Brad's always been a quiet, nameless, face in the crowd. He'd only ever been known for his brownies and nerdy tech skills. _What kind of person could beat the poor guy to a pulp? _

Calming down as Carly put an assuring hand on Sam's shoulder, Sam cooled down a bit.

Instinctively, Carly began searching the room for Freddie who'd seemed to be nowhere in sight. Finally, she spotted him sitting on the Gym stage with an angry Mr. Howard yelling something at him that Carly couldn't make out. Then she saw it, the blood on Freddie's knuckles that he folded in his lap, his angry and wild expression, and the stains all over his shirt and pants. "_Oh my God, Freddie." _Unaware that she'd thought out loud, she felt Sam shift beside her to see what she was talking about.

"What about Freddi-," She fell short, and sort of gasped and growled at the same time.

"OH MY GOD FREDDIE?" Sam repeated Carly's exact words, but with a little less worry and concern & a little more anger and shock.

****All for now guys. Please leave a review so I can know how I'm doing.**

**Spoilers for Chap. 4? Let's just say there is going to be quite a misunderstanding.. **


	4. Chapter 4  Pain

**Wasuuuup my Seddie Brethren?**

**Sorry this is the shortest chapter ive ever written, but I was in a real hurry.**

**Thanks a million for your awesome reviews. Without your encouragement I'd probably just drop it.**

**So, the chapter we've all been waiting for… Chapter 4.**

Freddie looked up, still brewing with anger, and, with little care, watched Sam approach him. He was still stuck on how that idiot Brad was talking about Sam. _Why do I care so much? I can't remember the last time I was this pissed about anything._

Stepping into to Freddie's range of sight, Sam felt her body stiffen as their eyes met. He looked so, so _enraged. _She has never, in her entire life, seen Freddie Benson like this. And the worse of it all was that it seemed to make him sexier than she has ever seen him. Just the way his fists were clenched and his jaw set made her knees feel like pudding. She couldn't help but flashback to the little scene in the hallway earlier that night.

Pushing her thoughts to the side, she decided to ignore her romantic feelings at the moment in order to fuel her anger. "What is your problem Freddifer?" Sam shrieked in a scolding tone, as though she were disciplining a dog. "What in God's name did Brad ever do to you? That was _Brad, _Freddie; sweet, quiet, helpful 'ole BRAD!"

_Sweet? Ha, that's funny, if only she heard him talking about her._ Freddie thought bitterly.

She felt confused and angry as she looked him over, contemplating whether or not she should ask if he's alright. _No way. He's messed up right now and Brad's the real victim here._

Freddie couldn't stand the way Sam was looking at him. Like he was a monster that needed to be put to justice. Even from behind her, Carly stood with a scared and confused expression aimed directly at Freddie.

"Why do you care whether or not that asshole is alright?" Freddie spat, ignoring Mr. Howard who raised his voice again at him. Carly flinched at his French.

"He's our friend Freddie. God, what is wrong with you?" Once again she looked at him like he was a monster. Like he disgusted her.

He couldn't stand it.

"Well damn it Sam maybe you are in love with the son of a bitch after all! Seems like your type, obnoxious, rude, and a complete ass." Freddie spoke with pure hatred in his words, but not for Sam, for Brad.

Sam couldn't tell at the moment.

Tears brimming in her eyes, she took two steps forward and slapped Freddie across his face with every bit of might she had in her arm. She could feel the wetness of his blood on her hand but refused to take her eyes down from his. Leaning forward, she whispered to him in an almost defeated tone, "Exactly what I knew you thought of me."

She stepped back, eyes completely glossy but not one tear fell as she stared at Freddie. Then, finally, she felt a tugging at her arm as Carly attempted to pull her away. Then she saw why. The room was suddenly filling with police officers. One strode right ahead of Sam and handcuffed a struggling Freddie.

If she still cared, maybe she would have tried to stop them. But right now all she cared about was going back into the Auditorium where she could cry her eyes out on her best friends shoulder_. I knew it_. She thought as she turned, finally letting a single tear fall._ I was right._

Freddie felt cold handcuffs being closed onto his wrists. Struggling, he managed to watch Sam and Carly disappear into the crowd that surrounded him. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now she thinks you're a monster. And not just that, everything you said earlier about seeing past her faults are now worthless little words to her. Oh, and to top it all off, you get to spend the night in juvy to think about it._

With that last thought he turned to the officer that held him from behind and asked him why he was being arrested for a stupid school fight.

"The victim just called in, his parents decided to press charges." The officer spoke, in an almost robotic tone. He then continued to read Freddie his rights.

Freddie closed his eyes and let all the frustration, confusion, anger, and pain of this one little night escape him in a scream that echoed throughout that entire half of the school. At first it sounded simply like a howl, but you could start to hear what he was saying as his voice rose. Sam.

Too bad Sam was on the other half of the school. 

**Soooo? Please tell me what you think? Otherwise these chapters'll just get shorter.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Spoiler? Well I think you have a pretty good guess of what's to come. Buahaha…**


End file.
